The Wolves and the Raven
by Eowyn628
Summary: Eleanah Corbray is sent to Winterfell to marry Robb Stark, a man she never met. Thrust into a life she never expected will she find love or will Winterfell just bring her pain. Rated M for adult content later. I only own the rights to my OCs and do not own the rights to any of the GoT characters.
1. A Journey North

I do not own any of the rights to the Game of Thrones characters those belong George RR Martin. I only have the rights to my original characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"You will be going to leaving for Winterfell tomorrow." Lyonel Corbray said as he stared directly at his only daughter, who glanced back at with him with indignity in her face. "Do you understand me, Eleanah?"

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep her from what she really wanted to say and broke eye contact with her father only to catch her brother, Brydan's blue eyes encouraging her. "Yes, father." Eleanah said through clinched teeth. She was being shipped off like livestock to marry a man she had never met in frozen wasteland. This whole thing started while her father was with Lord Arryn's men on a task for him to Winterfell and Castle Black, he and Lord Eddard Stark decided to join their families. And by join their families, they meant to marry her to his eldest son, Robb. Eleanah never wanted to be forced to marry a man and had always like the idea of marrying the one she wanted to, whether he was a nobleman or a pauper. "Is that all Father?" Her words were hard and cold.

"You may go and make your preparations." Lyonel dismissed his daughter. He watched as she turned swiftly and left the room. He had just done his daughter a great honor by arranging a marriage with the Stark boy. None of the less, the eldest Stark boy would be Lord of Winterfell. The Corbrays were a lesser house than she would be marrying into, she would be a lady of the House of Stark, Wardens of the North.

Lyonel was going to be sad to see Eleanah go, she was the image of her mother with his fiery personality. Her insolence towards him was his own fault, he had indulged his daughter as she grew up; he had no clue how to raise a daughter, he had only raised a son. His beautiful wife, Nyra died after giving birth to their youngest son, he was left to raise all their children on his own. He prayed to the Seven Gods that one day Ele would forgive him for sending her to Winterfell.

"My dear sister, you will get over this soon enough when you meet your husband to be in the frozen lands of the north." Brydan called out from behind her.

Eleanah stopped where she was and waited for Brydan to catch up with her. "Well, my darling brother, at least I will no longer be trapped here with you." She turned and gazed at him with a smirk on her face.

Brydan laughed, "You know you will miss me, Ele." His floppy brown bounced and he continued to laugh.

"You think so highly of yourself, Bry." Eleanah raised her eyebrow at her brother. He was the dearest person to her after her mother, who she only knew of in tales. She had always adored Brydan and he knew it. Bry never treated her any differently that he would have treated a brother. Against their father's wishes, he had taught her how to shoot a bow and arrow; she quickly became a better mark than her own brothers were. Brydan was her elder brother and heir to Heart's Home; he would make a good and just Lord. "And who will marry you and keep you in line?"

"Well little sister, there are a good many women who would be happy to marry this." Brydan held out his arms to show himself off. He was an attractive and strapping young man and woman would be happy to have him.

Eleanah laughed at him. Her mood quickly turned serious, "I shall miss you. Oh my dear Bry what will I ever do without you?"

Brydan looked into his sister's pale blue eyes, the edges rimmed with a darker shade of blue; she had their mother's eyes. He brushed a stray hair brown hair from her face as he gave her an somber look. "Keep your gift a secret, Eleanah." His words were suddenly serious and full of warning.

Ele swallowed hard as she nodded at him. "I will." He saw her secret as a gift and most days she saw it as that too but when she had to hide it she felt as if it was curse. Eleanah couldn't help that she could speak to the ravens; that could hear them when them when they sang their song and they listened to her as she spoke to them. "If they were to find out do you think they would kill me as a witch?" Eleanah stopped walking as a chill ran through her bones.

Brydan walked up to his sister, "They would be mad to rid this world of your beauty and kindness and tempt my anger so. You didn't ask to speak to the ravens. They are after all our emblem. You my sweet, sweet sister will win over the Starks, as you have won over all of all of the Vale." He leaned towards Eleanah and kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow I will ride with you out of the Vale but will turn back at night. Septa Heighden will be joining you on your journey as well as several of our men. The journey will take you about two weeks. Do you think you will be able to handle that my dearest?" Brydan's voice had humor in it as he ended.

Eleanah studied her brother's face, she wanted to remember every part of him. From his dark brown hair and his blue-gray eyes to his tall lean body. "Two weeks on the road. I, fear I shall parish." She raised her hand to her forehead and smirked as they reached her room. "Until tomorrow brother." She kissed his cheek before she entered her room. It would be the last night that she would spend in Vale and the last night she would spend in her childhood home with her family.

* * *

"We are only a day's ride from Winterfell, my lady." Ser Duran Smithe said as he halted his horse next to Eleanah's tan mare. It has been a long and arduous journey that Eleanah never wanted to relive. "Shall we rest for the evening or would you like to carry on a bit further?"

A weary Eleanah sighed. "We will carry on a bit further Ser Duran. It just means we will be all the closer to Winterfell in the morning."

"Very good, my lady. Shall we send word to Winterfell that we will arrive tomorrow eve?" Ser Duran asked as he ran his hand over his beard that was the color of salt and pepper, like the hair on his head.

Eleanah nodded at him. He was a man of stature and if she had not known him her whole life Ele may have been afraid of him. However she knew the truth, that he he had a good heart and he would protect her with his life. "Thank you Ser Duran. What did my father charge you with when we reach Winterfell?"

"He bid me to stay and be sure you get settled in. If you would like that." Duran's brown eyes regarded the girl he had watched grow from a small babe in a cradle to the beautiful young woman that rode beside him. He always knew she was destined for great things and now she would marry Robb Stark of Winterfell and one day be Lady Eleanah Stark of Winterfell. Duran didn't know if she knew what a prodigious honor that had befell her when her father and Ned Stark arranged the marriage of their children. She came from a poorer house whose prominence would be restored by the union. Not only did the marriage raise her statue but it also helped her family. He prayed it would give her happiness as well.

"I would enjoy having faces I know around for a while. Thank you Ser Duran." Eleanah graced him with a smile. One had not crossed her face since they had left Heart's Home nearly two weeks before, and even then that smile was filled with sadness.

They rode until the sky was full of stars and the moon was high above them. When they stopped Eleanah couldn't have felt more relieved, her bottom ached and her thighs throbbed fiercely. She could not wait to sleep indoors on a real bed instead of the hard wagon floor that she shared at night with her Septa. The fat old lady snored in her sleep and on occasion she stayed up and read by candle light. It left Eleanah feeling unrested most mornings, but tonight she was determined to sleep well.

"My lady would you like something to eat?" One of the men, who accompanied them asked her as she walked stiff legged towards the wagon, her body begged to fall asleep before her Septa went in for the night.

"No, thank you. I am far more tired than I am hungry." She moved closer to the man who smelt of sweat and horse. "I will let you in on a small secret, I want to fall asleep before Septa Heighden makes her way to the wagon; she snores." Eleanah whispered the last part. The man laughed as he walked back towards the fire where the others in their party gathered.

Ele's stomach churned in anticipation, even if she was hungry, she would never be able to eat. What if she found Robb and the Starks unagreeable? Eleanah knew she would be an outsider in the vast North and she feared that. Thoughts ran through her head until she finally fell asleep to the sound of the men talking merrily around the fire. She slept hard that night, it was the dreamless, restful sleep she needed.

"Eleanah, wake up, we need to start towards Winterfell." Septa Heighden shook her awake. "Come on, girl your future husband awaits you."

Eleanah stretched out her body, which ached from the previous days ride and the week and a half of riding before that. Two weeks on the road had left her weary and ready to reach Winterfell. "I think I will ride in here for part of the day Septa. I wouldn't want to meet my future husband with bow legs and dirt from the road in my hair."

"Very well, my lady. You need to eat." Septa Heighden had noticed that she had not eaten the previous night.

Her Septa didn't miss anything. Eleanah thought to herself as she watched the old lady lumber out of her wagon. Ele followed closely behind her yawning as she stepped out of the wagon. She walked towards the group of men near the fire. "Good morning." She gave the men all a nod as she pulled her cloak tighter to her body. The morning air was crisp and had a biting chill to it.

"My lady, I hope that you slept well." Ser Duran looked up from his bowl of warm oats.

Eleanah smiled warmly at him, "Very. I will be riding in the wagon until we are several miles out of Winterfell, then I will take up my horse again. All this riding." She rubbed the side of her leg.

Duran laughed. "I will have us stop when we are close to Winterfell." He handed Eleanah, a bowl of warm oats. He watched over her while she ate hungrily. Ser Duran had noticed that she had grown more peckish the closer they got to Winterfell so it did him so good to see her eat well for once.

"May I ask you a question Ser Duran?" She asked after finishing her bowl of food.

"Of course." He looked at her, she reminded him of her mother in so many ways. Duran had grown up with Lady Nyra before she married Lord Lyonel Corbray. Ser Duran would never tell another soul but he had loved Nyra madly when they were younger and would have asked for her hand in marriage if it hadn't been for Lord Lyonel.

"Have you met Lord Stark and his family?" Eleanah's question.

He could tell she was nervous, "I have met Lord Stark but none of his family."

"What sort of man is he?" Her blue eyes searched Duran's brown eyes.

"My lady, he is a good man and honorable. I can only assume that he has raised his children that way. Are you worried about the Starks?"

Eleanah waited for a moment before answering, "I am. They will be my family and I have never met is not exactly how I imagined my life going Ser Duran. I always imagined I would live in the Vale near my brothers." She wanted to be close to her brothers mainly Brydan, she was not as close to her younger brother, Clayce but he was still family.

"I am sorry to interrupt Ser Duran, my lady but a raven has returned from Winterfell." The man handed Ser Duran a scroll. He opened it and read it with Eleanah looking on.

"It says that they are expecting later this afternoon but Robb will not be in until later in the evening around the time of the feast." Duran turned his head towards his lady.

"Shall we go then?" She asked as she rose from her spot on the large rock she was sitting on.

"Let us. Everyone let us go!" Duran said loudly as he escorted Eleanah back to the wagon where she would ride with her septa.

The wagon jostled worse than any horse could however it was far more comfortable. Eleanah fell asleep quickly after lying down and listening to Septa Heighden tell her stories.A sudden stop and rapping on the door of the wagon awoke Eleanah from her sleep.

"My lady, Ser Duran sent me to let you and Septa Heighden know that we are nearly to Winterfell." The man said.

"Very well Ser. I will be out presently." Eleanah pulled on her heavy wool cloak and leather riding gloves and stepped outside into the chilly air. She walked up to her mare and pet her, "Only a few more miles my beautiful girl and then you can rest."

The ride into Winterfell was cold but Ele enjoyed the feeling of the cool air against her skin. It helped her nerves calm down and surprisingly relax her body. She felt better than she had the whole trip. Maybe it was because she knew Lord Stark was a good man and she was sure that Robb was probably as nervous about meeting her as she was about meeting him. The raven came and landed on her shoulder. "Hello Evin." The bird bent his head forward and allowed her to stroke his head. "Thank you for your service in delivering the letter to Lord and Lady Stark."

 _Winterfell is cold. Winterfell is gray. Starks nice, feed good._ Eleanah heard Evin's voice in her mind as she got flashes of the bird's vision. She could see the large gray castle of Winterfell from his view and heard the sounds of the ruffling leaves and people bustling around when he landed.

"That's enough now Evin." Eleanah said softly to the jet black raven, who flew off of her shoulder and towards the woods. She knew he would stay close to them; he was never far from her. When Ele was young she found Evin in the woods near her home with a broken wing, he was only a fledgling. She took him home with her to care for him and had the master help heal his wing. After that Evin followed Eleanah everywhere like a small flying shadow. That is also how she learned she could hear the ravens speak and see what they saw.

Ser Duran pulled everyone to a halt as they sat upon the hill. "Here is your new home Eleanah." He said quietly as she sat on her horse next to him. Winterfell was beyond anything she had imagined. Yes, it was gray and gloomy but it was something she could handle as long as she could bring some color into the mix. "We should be there within the hour my lady."

Eleanah nodded and took a deep breath before making her horse follow Ser Duran. Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her and she was starting to become home sick. She wanted Bry to be with her when she first met her future husband and his family. He was good at reading people and their intentions; it was one of Brydan's many gifts. Eleanah smiled as she thought of her dear brother, she would write him and send a raven as soon as she got to Winterfell.

The remainder of ride took them a quarter of an hour but to Eleanah it felt like years; she was losing the bravery that she had begun to build up inside of her. She could only think of negative things like: what if Robb was a fat and lazy whore monger? Or what if the Starks hated her? Or what if she had a loveless marriage because it was arranged? Or would she just be used for breeding? Why couldn't her father and Ned Stark have left well enough alone? She wondered as they rode into the courtyard of Winterfell. That is when her eyes were drawn to a small family standing in a line in of the gates to what must have been the keep or the great hall.

Ser Duran dismounted his horse first and made his way to a man who must have been Lord Eddard Stark. He had a short beard and longer light brown hair and friendly blue eyes that gazed towards Eleanah.

"My lady?" One of the men who accompanied them offered her his hand so she could get off of her mare.

Eleanah dismounted her horse and gave her a good pat. "Good job girl." She said as she walked towards Ser Duran.

"Lord and Lady Stark, I would like to present my lady, Eleanah Corbray of Heart's Home." Ser Duran said proudly when Ele reached him.

Eleanah gave a small bow of her head, "Lord and Lady Stark."

"Oh my dear you must be weary from all your travels." Lady Catelyn said as she looked at the woman who would be her eldest son's wife. She was a pretty girl, her eyes were a lovely shade of blue and her skin was a creamy ivory which was contrasted by her darker brown hair. Robb would most certainly adore her.

"It was quite a long road but nothing a long bath and a good night sleep will not remedy." Eleanah smiled politely at Catelyn. She wondered which of his parents Robb looked like the most. Neither of the Stark matriarchs were ugly so that was a relief to her and the four children that stood beside their parents all looked handsome.

"I am sorry Robb is not here to greet you." Eddard said. "He left on a hunting trip with my ward and his brother. They are due back this evening. You are a few days earlier than we anticipated. I can however introduce you to our other children. Sansa, Aria, Brand and Rickton." Ned named his remaining children who stood to his right.

Eleanah couldn't help but feel relived the Starks seem kind at first meeting. They seemed like people she could live with for the rest of her life; ones she wouldn't mind calling her family. "It's fine Lord Eddard. I am sure I am not looking my best after being on the road for nearly two weeks."

"You look lovely my dear." Catelyn said. "And please call me Catelyn. No need for formalities if we are to be family soon. Would you care to freshen up before the feast we have planned for the evening?"

"I would love a bath if I could as so much. I am sure I have dirt in places I never knew I could get it." Eleanah smiled.

"See I told you." Aria said loudly to Brand. Eleanah glanced over at the two of them and gave Aria a puzzled look. "I told Brand it wasn't stupid that we were heating water all day to draw you a bath because would want to take one after traveling all the way from the Vale." Aria said proudly.

Eleanah giggled. "Well I am glad you were prepared."

"Mother?" Sansa looked over at Catelyn. "May I show Eleanah to her room?"

"Of course dear." Catelyn smiled over at her eldest daughter whose hair was a deep auburn and glowed like burning embers in the sunshine. It resembled hers when she was a child. "Eleanah, I will send someone up for you when we are ready with the feast."

Eleanah nodded as she and Septa Heighden followed Sansa to the room where she would be staying until she wed Robb. Her stomach flipped as she thought about sleeping in the same bed with a man. She was not stupid she knew enough about relations with a man but she was still a virgin and the thought of it made her heart beat in over drive.

"I hope you like it here." Sansa smiled as she pulled Eleanah from her thoughts and back into reality. "It will be nice to have someone other than Aria to talk to."

"It will be nice to have other women around. I have always been surrounded by men, well other than my Septa." She glanced at the round little old lady who had become her motherly figure.

"This is your room." They stopped at a room where the door was open. They entered it and it was warm and inviting. The fire burned brightly and there was a steaming bath drawn next to it. "I will leave you to get ready. I am glad that you are here, Eleanah."

"Thank you, Sansa. I will see you at the feast." Eleanah said with a hint of sadness in her voice that was detected by Septa Heighden.

"Let the water wash away your sadness." The septa said after Sansa closed the door behind her. "Start a new my dear."

Her septa was right, the warm water that smelled of lavender washed away all of her sadness and made Ele feel like a new person. She was ready to start her life in Winterfell, when she stepped out of the bath. She dressed in a light blue dress that her father had made for her before she left. It was a light fabric that had a deeper neck line and was fitted across her breasts and ribs but hung loosely off of her hips. The sleeves wear long and flared out at the ends. Lyonel had hearts and ravens embroidered upon the inside of the sleeves so she would always remember home. Her septa pulled the sides of her hair back and twisted them into two rows and fastened it with a gem stone clip that was Eleanah's mother's before she died. All the while the septa was grooming her Ele wrote her brother a letter.

There was a knock at the door and Arya walked in. "It is time for the feast and Robb is back. He looked pale when he heard you were here already; I am sure he is upset we got to meet you before he did." She shook her head.

Eleanah liked Arya, she was so honest and she didn't hold her tongue; she was like a breath of fresh air. "I am glad to hear that I am not the only one who nervous. Before we head down to the feast is there some where I can go to call my raven?"

"You have your own raven?" Arya asked with joy in her voice.

"He adopted me after I saved his life." Eleanah confessed as Arya took her hand and pulled her down the hallways and out into the courtyard where she ran into a dark haired man who wore similar clothing to Lord Stark. Eleanah's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was tall and muscular with a broad jaw and dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry." Eleanah said as she glanced up at him through her eye lashes.

"It's fine. You must be Eleanah." The man said.

Was this Robb? If it was Ele would have been more than happy to have called him her husband.

"I am and it seems that you have me at a disadvantage." She said to him.

"I'm Jon Snow, Ned's bastard." Jon offered quietly.

"Jon, did you know Eleanah has a raven that she saved?" Aria said with excitement.

"I didn't not. Did you tell her we have dire wolves that would probably mistake her raven as a meal?" Jon smirked at his little sister.

"Nymeria would never do that." Aria scowled at her brother. "How do you get your raven to come to you?" She asked

"Like this?" Eleanah whistled loudly and Evin came flying towards her within seconds and landed on her shoulder. She pet his head gently and offered him some corn she had in her other hand. "I need you to take this letter to my brother." She tied the letter to her bird's tiny leg.

 _To Brydan…to Brydan_ , her bird's lyrical voice said into her head as he took off from her shoulder.

"That's impressive, most ravens are trained to go one place or another but it was like he was actually listening to you." Jon watched Eleanah.

"That is because he was, he is an extremely smart bird." She said proudly.

"He might be smarter than some of the people around here." Jon smiled as he joked.

Eleanah giggled. "Are you coming into the feast, Jon?"

"I am afraid that my presence were not requested for dinner this evening." He said with shame.

"I am quite sorry to hear that Jon Snow. I would have liked to hear about those people who are not as smart as Evin and more about these dire wolves." Ele offered, she felt for Ned's bastard. Even if her father had shipped her off to marry Robb at least she had never felt unwanted.

"Come on, Eleanah. Mother will be upset if I don't bring you to the feast." The excitement of the raven was quickly forgotten.

Eleanah smiled at Jon, "Will you tell me about your dire wolf next time I see you, Jon?" She asked hoping to see him again soon.

"Of course." Jon said as he watched the girls walk away. He thought that Eleanah was breathtaking and was instantly jealous of his brother. But then again, who was he? Just Ned Stark's bastard. If he married he would marry some whore's daughter or some other bastard. He would never be a lord or never be worthy of a lady like Eleanah.

"We're here." Aria pulled Ele to a stop before she opened the door to the hall.

Eleanah took a deep breath before she walked through the doorway to meet her the man who would be her husband for the first time. She only prayed he was half as attractive and nice as Jon Snow.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading my story...its just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it thus far. Hugh shout out to my beta Queen Preferences.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

* * *

Eleanah was hit instantly with the sound of people merrily laughing and the smell of cooking meat and wine, mingling together. Ele's stomach rumbled in protest, it was then she realized how dreadfully hungry she was. The room was crowded with people, who Eleanah could have only assumed, were all there to catch their first glimpse at Robb's bride to be. Ele was immediately overwhelmed and intimidated by the expectation that she felt was thrust upon her. What if she did not live up to what they expected of her? She inhaled deeply trying to push away the feelings of inadequacy, but they lingered around the edges of her being. There was now no denying that it was really happening, she wasn't dreaming and she wouldn't wake up in her warm bed at Heart's Home. Clayce had probably already moved his things into Ele's room and claimed it as his own. A small twinges of jealous and anger rose inside of her but she pushed it down, because why did it matter she would probably never see Heart's Home again. She would never again walk in the woods or dip her feet in the bay. The thing that Ele ached for the most was the view of the mountains outside of her window in the morning. Winterfell had no mountains, only large rolling hills, woods and snow.

Eleanah looked around the room for a face she knew, maybe one of the men who travelled with her or Septa Heighden but the faces around the room were all strangers. Well, at least she had Aria. Ele glanced next to her where Aria had been standing just moments before, she was no longer that; so much for Aria. Eleanah was left standing alone in a room full of people she didn't know. A room full of people who were probably upset that she was not a Northerner and many who hoped their own daughters would marry one of the Stark boys, especially Robb.

"My lady?" A voice called from behind her, Ele turned quickly; even though she knew it was Ser Duran before she turned around. She was happy he was there, it gave her a bit more strength. Duran looked as if he had cleaned up, his face was freshly shaved and no longer bared the dirt and muck from the long journey. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic and leather pants. Ser Duran couldn't help but stare at Eleanah in awe, "You look just like your mother." He said, only to have her cheeks turn a shade of pink in response.

"Thank you, Ser Duran. You, too look well." Eleanah smiled at him. Brydan had told her that a young Duran Smithe was in love with their mother; so for him to say that Ele looked her mother was a great compliment. He offered her his arm and she placed hers into his. "I sent my father and Brydan a raven. I wanted to let them know we have arrived safely." She felt safe with him as she had all of her life.

"Good, I hadn't had a chance to write to your father, so I am glad that you did." Duran smiled at Ele; she admired the crinkles near the corners of his brown eyes, which were caused by years of smiling. Eleanah couldn't remember a time while she was growing up that he wasn't smiling around her or her brothers.

They had started to make their way through the room; Eleanah hadn't even noticed until they stopped near Ned and two men. Eddard was facing them and two men who had their backs towards them. One of the men had dark auburn hair and was slightly taller than the other who was more slender and had a lighter shade of golden auburn hair. Both of the mean had similar clothing on, finely made leather tunics and dark wool pants. The shorter one was the one who turned to look at Ele first, he had piercing blue eyes that ate her up. She felt naked under his gaze; she couldn't hear anything except her heart throbbing loudly in her ears. He smiled at her before turning to look at the other man, who still had his back to her. She didn't know what to make of either of the men. Was the man who turned around Robb? If not, then who was he?

"Ah, Eleanah, you look lovely this evening." Ned smiled warmly at her. She really was a pretty girl. She looked a lot like her mother like Lyonel said; Eddard had met Nyra when she and Lord Lyonel were wed, she was a beautiful and kind woman. He was glad to see his daughter seemed to take on that nature of her. Ned was surprised that Robb hadn't turned to look at his bride to be yet, but then again the pale color of his face told him that his son was nervous. Robb, who was brave in the face of most things except women; Ned didn't blame him, women were mysterious creatures.

"Thank you, Lord Eddard." Ele said quietly as her body hummed with nervous excitement. She felt as if she was going to burst into a million pieces. This is the moment that she had dreaded and yearned for since her father told her she was to marry the eldest Stark boy.

"Robb," Ned looked towards his eldest son, his look urging him to turn. Robb complied with his father's non-verbal demand and turned around to face the stranger he was going to marry. "This is Eleanah Corbray of Heart's Home."

Ele inhaled sharply as she stared wide-eyed back at Robb, who was the taller of the two men. He had deep blue eyes and a head full of dark auburn waves. She should have realized that who he was his hair color resembled Catelyn. He was tall with a lean muscular build and a strong jaw line. Eleanah's heart beat hard and quickened under his surprised look and welcoming eyes. She would have been lying to herself if she said that she wasn't instantly attracted to Robb. But attraction could only go so far; especially if Robb wasn't a good man.

A small tentative smile passed across his freshly shaved face as he waited to see Eleanah's responded to him. Of all the things that Robb worried about, it was whether or not Eleanah would want him. He was finally resolved in the fact that his father had arranged this marriage but what of his wife. He had to trust that his father would do right by him and his future wife. Ele finally rewarded Robb with a warm smile of her own.

"Welcome to Winterfell. I am glad you are finally here." Robb said with some relief. When his father had told him that he was going to marry Lord Lyonel's daughter, he was upset but accepted what his father had done. He hadn't known what to expect of Eleanah so to find she was at least good looking was a start. He had thought long and hard about what he wanted in a wife, since his father told him he was going to marry Eleanah. He wanted a wife who was attractive, smart and strong; a wife who would challenge him and didn't just accept her role as a wife and a child bearer but was a fierce mother, like his own. So far he had gotten one of the things he wanted. "I hope the road here was safe and wasn't too long." Robb wanted to hear Eleanah's voice again.

Ele glanced over at Ser Duran, who smiled encouragingly at her; she then looked back at Robb, "My journey was safe but I fear I will not want to be on a horse for a while. And if I hear my Septa snore one more time, I may sleep in the stables."

Robb laughed, he liked that she was honest, maybe too honest by the look on Ser Duran's face.

Eleanah frowned, "My dear Ser, if you would have slept with us in the wagon would have agreed with me. Septa Heighden snores loudly, that is if she is not up all night reading."

Ser Duran was relieved to hear Robb laughing and the Greyjoy boy laughing. He knew Eleanah would be fine in Winterfell, "My lady, we could all hear the snores. I had just thought it was you." He teased with a laugh, hoping he hadn't overstepped his position.

Ele raised her eyebrow at Ser Duran, "Really?" She asked with a bit of humor in her indignant voice.

Robb enjoyed seeing that Eleanah had some humor and personality about her. So many times he had met daughters of other lords and they were obedient and dull; they did and said the right things like their septa's had taught them. He could see she did not or she would have held her tongue about her septa and only answered questions when they were asked of her. His sister, Sansa was very much like that but he could tell she did have a strength about her that had yet to show itself; she was a Stark after all. "Would you care to walk with me before we feast?" Robb asked Eleanah.

Ele nodded slightly and smiled back at Robb as released Ser Duran's arm. He was reluctant to see her go into Robb's arms so quickly. He had never had any children of his own; he had always considered the Corbray children like his own. He never married because his heart had only belonged to one woman and he dedicated his life to making sure her family was safe. Over the years they had become his family.

"Thank you Ser Duran, for making sure Eleanah made it here safely." Robb nodded at him. He offered Ele his arm which she took gently.

Their close proximity made Ele's stomach flip and her hands shake slightly. She had walked plenty of times with her arm interlinked with her brother but this felt so different; Robb was a complete stranger to her. Eleanah nervously walked with Robb. He led them through the crowd of people, many of who stared at Ele and whispered to each other. She was sure they were talking about her.

"Your family has been very inviting and friendly." Eleanah filled the silence between them as they walked out of the great hall and into the crisp, cool air of the evening.

"I am glad that they were able to make you feel welcome. I am sorry that I wasn't here when you arrived." He felt bad he wasn't there when Eleanah arrived. He wished he could have been there when she road in, to see the look on her face when she saw Winterfell for the first time. He couldn't wait to show her around Winterfell especially into the Gods Woods; a place where his family, well most of his family found peace. Robb finally stopped in the courtyard. He wanted to speak with Eleanah alone and not in front of all the people his mother had insisted on inviting for the feast. She wanted the people of Winterfell to get to know the newest member of the Stark family. Eleanah would be the one they would look to when she was gone, so they needed to get comfortable with her right away. Robb wished that the feast had happened after he and Eleanah were better acquainted. He wished that they could just get to know each other without eyes constantly watching them.

A soft smile crossed Eleanah's lips, "I was quite okay with you not being here, if I can be honest. I had been on the road for two long weeks; I am sure I was quite a mess when I arrived." Ele felt slightly ashamed that she seemed so vane but she really didn't want to meet Robb for the first time reeking of horse and covered in weeks of road.

"I am sure you looked just a beautiful as you do now, Eleanah." Robb said quietly as he gazed at Eleanah, whose brown hair was blowing lightly behind her as she gazed down at the ground. Robb wondered if he over stepped an unwritten boundary with Eleanah, but then again she was to be in wife in a matter of time, so why not tell her that he thinks she's beautiful.

There had been men who had told her she was beautiful before but it hadn't struck her as hard as it did when Robb told her. She felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her for a moment and she didn't quite know how to respond. She was pleased to hear that Robb found her attractive because she certainly found him handsome. Ele glanced up from the ground Robb, who was watching her intently, waiting for her response. "Thank you, Robb." She smiled shyly at him. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. This was all new to her and in a way the feelings sort of thrilled her.

"Tell me about your family." Robb insisted as they sat down near the armory. He wanted to know more about Eleanah. When he looked over at her he instantly regretted asking her about her family because of the sad smile that had crossed her face. She looked as if tears were threatening to fall from her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, you don't need to talk about them, if it is too hard."

Ele swallowed down the lump that was building in her throat; the tell-tale sign she knew she was close to tears. She looked over at Robb, who gave her a sympathetic look. "It's fine, Robb. I miss them, especially my older brother, Brydan." They hadn't been apart more than a few days all of her life and now she didn't know when she would see her dear brother again. "My father raised my brothers and helped my Septa as much as he could with me after my mother passed away giving birth to my younger brother, Clayce. Brydan was really the one who was always there for me." Eleanah thought about Bry and how much she loved him. She missed him more than she missed all of the Vale and would have given up just as much to see him one more time. To feel he strong arms hold her close to him and tell her everything would be okay, because when he was around everything was. Ele felt lost without him.

"You and Brydan were close than?" Robb hadn't really thought about how much Eleanah had given up and lost when she came to Winterfell. She was uprooted from her home and her family; from everything that she held dear to her. Robb felt for her, he wanted to make her happy again, to make her feel like Winterfell had always been her home.

"We were close. I had wished that he would have made the journey to Winterfell with me but our father needed him in Heart's Home. I sent my raven to let him know I arrived safely." Ele said quietly as she listened for Evin's voice but he was too far away to hear. She prayed to the Gods that he would make his journey to Heart's Home safely and swiftly.

Eleanah smiled over at Robb. That was when he was hit was an idea that he knew would make his bride to be happy. A surprise for their wedding. Robb would send a raven later that evening or early in the morning and get things moving along. He didn't know what his parents plan was for their wedding. He knew that most of the time arrangements like this moved very quickly and many times the couple were married within hours, if not minutes of meeting. He would have to make it a point to speak to his father about his surprise and what the plan was. Robb hoped they would have some time to get to know each other before they were wed.

"I am sure that your family will be glad to hear you made it here safely. By the way my sisters seem to like you; both of them seem thrilled to have you here." Robb thought about how Arya gloated that she had already met Eleanah. He hadn't expected her to be in Winterfell so soon; it was as if his life had suddenly been flipped upside down when he heard that Eleanah was already there. Jon and Theon hadn't help matters when he found out, they wouldn't let him live down that his father betrothed him to a complete stranger who wasn't even from the North. The whole time they had been hunting, Theon kept telling Robb that there had to be something wrong with Eleanah or she would have been married already. He told Robb that he thought she was probably a fat ogre. Well now Robb could gloat because Eleanah was nothing of the sorts.

"Your sisters are both darlings. I have a feeling I will get along with them both quite well, especially Arya." Ele smiled.

"Why Arya?" Robb asked out of curiosity. What did the girl in front of him find some endearing about Arya to make her say that?

Ele shook her head, "Would you believe me if I told you she reminds me of a younger version of myself?"

Robb laughed, the woman standing in front of him was nothing like his younger sister, Arya. She liked to tag along with her brothers and tried to do many of the same things they did. His sister liked to play pranks on Sansa and much to their mother's dismay she did not act very lady-like at times. She would rather be in the King's Guard or Night's Watch than be married. "I don't believe it."

Eleanah raised her eyebrows at Robb and searched his humor filled blue eyes. "You find it hard to believe but you forget, I have an older brother that I, too looked up to as I was growing up. When I was Arya's age, I climbed trees, swam naked in the bay with the boys and came home with ripped dresses. If you don't believe me you can ask Ser Duran." Ele stopped for a minute remembering how carefree she felt when she was younger. She was quite unlady like and spent many hours with her father lecturing her about how poorly she was acting. How her mother would be so disappointed in her. It was Ser Duran who comforted Eleanah in those instances, telling her stories about her mother when she was younger. She was not very lady like when she was younger.

"I would never allow Arya to swim naked with boys." Robb said protectively. As much as he would have liked to see Eleanah swimming naked, he certainly would not allow any other boy or man to see his sisters that way. He didn't like that other boys had seen Eleanah naked, it made him feel a twinge of jealousy.

Ele liked seeing the protective nature in Robb, it made her feel safe; even if it wasn't directed towards her. Eleanah wrapped her arms around herself to fight off the chill she was beginning to feel, this was something was going to have to get used to in her new home. Heart's Home wasn't always warm but there certainly wasn't the constant chill. "I am sure that Arya is smart enough not to swim naked around here, it is far too cold. She would catch her death before you could do anything to her."

Robb let out a chuckle. "You're right, and it would serve her right if she did." He smiled at Eleanah; so far he was happy with his father's match. "We should get you back in before you freeze. We must really get you a fur line cloak to wear around here." He hadn't thought about how she wasn't accustom to the chill of Winterfell. As much as Robb liked it the dress that Eleanah was wearing was not made with Winterfell in mind. Robb couldn't stop his eyes from following the neckline of the dress which landed just above her breasts. Robb was unaccustomed with the low neck line of Eleanah's dress; most of the women in Winterfell wore dresses that went up to their necks. The only ones who had low cut dresses were the whores and they left nothing to the imagination. "I do not want you to catch your death before we are wed."

Robb offered Ele his arm again, she smiled at him as she graciously accepted. His body was so warm next to hers, she snuggled in a bit closer searching for some way to take the chill from her bones. Eleanah felt like for the first time since her father told her she was going to marry Robb Stark that everything was actually going to be alright.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for being so patient, this chapter has been done for several weeks but I moved into my new house and have been without internet for the past 3 weeks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter where Ele and Robb first meet. Thanks to my beta: Queen Preference for reading through my story and making sure it makes sense.** **You're the best! Cheers and let me know what you think.**


	3. Breaking the Fast

Chapter 3

* * *

Eleanah laid down on her bed, she was exhausted. The feast had gone well and she left it feeling full and merry; partially due to wine. Robb had introduced her to everyone she needed to know and then some. Ele had done her best to remember their faces, names and positions but there were so many; she was bound to forget some of them. Eleanah tried to run through names and faces but Robb's face continued to make its way to the front of her mind. He was everything she had prayed to the Gods he would be. From what she had seen of him, he was kind, caring and his people loved him but most of all he was handsome. She sighed deeply, grateful that her journey to Winterfell was finally over and she that finally had a soft bed to lay in with warm furs. Any apprehension she had, had prior to meeting the Starks melted away like the snows on a warm day.

Ele's dreams were laced with Robb's face and those of her family. It was bittersweet and delightful all at once. As much as she missed her family, the Vale and Heart's Home; she couldn't wait to see what her future held with the Starks in Winterfell. Eleanah knew her future was in the North with Robb, even in her dreams.

Eleanah was rudely awaken by a sharp tug of her warm blankets and Septa Heighden's shrill voice yelling at her. "Come on, girl get up!"

A tired and disoriented Ele tried to retrieve the fur blanket from the corner of the bed where it remained but her effort was fruitless. Her overbearing septa had pulled them further away. She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around herself, her shift was the only thing protecting her from the cool air in the room. Eleanah glanced over at her fire which had been burning hot when she fell asleep, it was just cool embers.

"Seriously girl, get moving!" Septa Heighden barked. Ele glanced up at her from the bed and frowned. Her septa looked like she had been up for hours, which was probably true. Septa Heighden wore the traditional clothing of a priestess of the Seven, blandly colored, in this case she wore a cream colored head covering and a plain gray dress. Eleanah had never seen the Septa's hair color but she could only imagine it was the similar shade of gray as her eyebrows.

"Can't I sleep a bit longer? I was having the loveliest dreams." Ele laid back down against her pillows. She longed to be back in the dream world, her mind had created.

"Eleanah Corbray, the Starks have been up for hours, while you lay here sleeping. They are currently breaking their fast. I let Lady Stark know you would be down there promptly." Her septa turned red and puffed up. Ele knew that Septa Heighden took it personally when Ele displayed what her septa called Wildling like behavior.

Robb sat on the wooden bench between Jon and Theon. He had hoped that Eleanah would have been the one he sat next to but she was not yet present. Robb smiled softly as he thought about his future bride. She was not at all what he had been fearing: a malleable, spoiled daughter of a Lord; whose looks and nature were nothing to be spoken about. Eleanah seemed to have a personality that shone brightly and she was stunning, at least to him.

"Ah, well look at that Jon. Robb seems to be in love." Theon teased his friend, who had a silly smile on his face.

Robb glared over at Theon. "And what would you know of love, other than what you have learned in the whore house?"

Theon straightened up, "I know enough." He wagged his eyebrows.

The insinuation had not been lost on Robb or Jon, who both shook their heads in disdain. Theon may have been one of their closest friends but he had a knack for saying the wrong things and mostly at the wrong time. He was Iron-born and that crude nature certainly showed through even though he had been raised like a Stark.

"Where is your bride to be by the way? Scare her off already?" Theon piped in again. "Or did you wear her out last night?" He snickered as he took a bite of his food.

Robb shook his head as he took a bite of bacon. If Theon kept talking that way, he would put him in his place but for the time Robb chose just ignore him. "Her septa said she would be along shortly."

He had spotted Septa Heighden on the way to break his fast and he inquired on Eleanah. The septa seemed surprised that the girl was not up; she quickly rushed away towards Eleanah's room. He couldn't help but snicker at the frustration the woman seemed to feel. It was almost the same way Arya made Septa Mordane act when she was not being lady like.

The sound of a gown quickly brushing the floor pulled Robb's attention from his food and to the open doorway. Eleanah made her way into the room quietly as if not trying to draw attention to herself. She was already like the sun to Robb, drawing his attention wherever she went. When they weren't together the previous night he had found himself drawn to her like he was at that instant. Eleanah looked just as beautiful as she had the previous night, her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back. The dress she was wearing was a darker shade of blue than the dress he had seen her in the night before. His eyes caught hers and his reward was a small smile and a rosiness in her cheeks.

"Good morning, I am sorry I am late." Ele said, as she sat on the bench that was across from Robb and next to Arya. "I fear that in all my travel, I forgot how wonderful it was to have a bed and I overslept." She glanced towards Eddard and Catelyn.

Cat smiled at Eleanah, "It's fine dear. We all deserve some extra sleep every now and again." Catelyn couldn't help but remember her journey to Winterfell from Riverrun and how she felt after that journey. She could have slept for days upon days, so she knew what Eleanah was going through.

Septa Heighden made it seem like the Starks were disappointed in her behavior and were appalled she was not with them in the hall already. Ele certainly did not want to make a bad impression on them. She wanted to continue to stay in their good graces and hoped that this would not tarnish how they saw her. Eleanah was far from lazy, however her lack of sleep from being on the road had finally caught up with her.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Robb asked as a plate of food was set before Eleanah.

Ele studied her food quickly before looking up at Robb. She had a plate with bacon and eggs. She couldn't remember the last time she had had eggs as her stomach rumbled in protest. When she glanced over at Robb she was met by his eager blue eyes.

Eleanah smiled, "I haven't planned anything for my day as of this moment. I would like to learn my way around Winterfell." She was ashamed to admit that she had gotten lost on her way to break her fast and had to ask one of the guards where the great hall was.

Arya shifted excitedly in her spot next to Ele, "I can show you around." She volunteered quickly. Arya was hoping to get out of her sewing lesson with Septa Mordane. She hated sewing just about as much as she hated that she couldn't be a knight one day.

"Are you sure you aren't trying to get out of your sewing lesson," Robb teased his youngest sister. "And I am certainly able to show Eleanah around." Yearning to have a bit of time alone with her again.

Arya puffed up and stuck her tongue out at him. Theon, Jon and Robb, all laughed at her reaction, it wasn't often they got Arya to misbehave so blatantly in front of her parents.

"Arya, manners!" Eddard said with some humor in his voice; much to the disdain of his wife. "You will let your brother show Eleanah around today. You need to do your lessons with Septa Mordane."

Ele smiled at this interaction, she felt like she was back in the halls of Heart's Home. The thought of being with Robb for any amount of time sent a jolt of electricity through her being. She glanced up from her food and saw that Robb was talking to her. Cueing another round of butterflies. Ele was surprised that he had such an effect over her already. She couldn't pull her eyes from his, she felt stripped bare under his gaze. Eleanah finally tore her eyes from Robb's and smiled at Jon, who she hadn't seen since their encounter in the courtyard. Remembering that Catelyn didn't think it would be proper for Jon to be at the feast, Ele had overheard someone speaking of it at the feast. She couldn't understand why, everyone in Winterfell was probably well aware of Ned Stark's bastard; so why would have it been such shock for him to be there?

"Jon, it is lovely to see you again." Eleanah greeted Jon. She briefly thought about saying something about not seeing him at dinner but her better judgement took over and she refrained not wanting to offend Lady Stark.

Jon smiled at Eleanah, who he thought looked even lovelier in the light of day. She had such piercing blue eyes, they were clear and icy but held only warmth within them. "You as well Eleanah." He felt as if he didn't know what to say to her, he actually felt nervous around her.

Jon hadn't told Robb that he had seen their interactions the previous evening in the courtyard. He had been in the stables when they had walked out; Jon hadn't meant to stay and watch them but his only exit was past the two. He knew he would never find what Robb had found in Eleanah; he was a bastard, who had nothing to offer a woman. Jon had been thinking long and hard about taking the Black and becoming a man of the Night's Watch, like his Uncle Benjen. Ele smiled at Jon, who studied her briefly before returning to what was remaining of his food.

"You've already met Jon?" Robb inquired. He knew he hadn't introduced Eleanah to him the night prior. He was curious about how they had met.

Ele turned her gaze to Robb, whose eyes were full of question. "Oh, yes. I happened to run into him when I sent raven to Heart's Home last night." She thought of the encounter. There was something about Jon Snow that had taken Ele's breath away but she was not promised to him.

Robb nodded, "I see." So pretty much everyone had met Eleanah before he had. He was surprised that Jon had not told him he had met her. He just let Robb go on and on like a love struck fool after he and Eleanah had parted ways the night before. It made him slightly angry, he had gone on and on about her and Jon acted as if he knew nothing of the girl.

"Robb, did you know that Eleanah has her own raven that listens to her?" Arya piped up, excitement was exuding from her being.

Ele froze with fear, what would Robb think finding out that she spoke to her bird? Would he figure out her secret? She wondered. Would she ever have it in her to tell him that she could speak to ravens and see what they saw, even if it was blurry visions. Evin was the only raven, she had ever had a close bond to which made his voice and mind so much clearer to her.

"Then you must have told her about our direwolves?" Robb grinned at Arya, whose excitement was contagious.

"I didn't. Jon said something about them." Arya pointed her finger at Jon, who shook his head at being outed by his little sister.

"I hadn't realized that there were direwolves south of the wall." Eleanah hadn't really thought about it before that moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard of a dire wolf being south of the wall.

"We hadn't seen a direwolf in our woods for over 200 years, that is until we found the ones that now reside in Winterfell." Ned stated.

"Seems only right to have them with you since they are your house's sidle. A sign from the old gods perhaps." Ele smiled politely at Ned.

Eddard liked Eleanah, she was intuitive and smart. She was the perfect fit for his first born son. He had seen the way she and Robb had looked at each other, their glances and small smiles were not lost on him or Cat. Ned was happy the match had turned out well so far. "Perhaps. They will be your sidle soon enough as well." He added with a smile.

Small talk of the sort went on for the remainder of the meal. It didn't seem like it was long before Septa Mordane had arrived to take Arya and Sansa to their lessons. Ned and Cat said their goodbyes and rose to bring Bran and Rickon to their lessons with Ser Rodrick and Maester Luwin. Leaving Ele alone with Robb, Jon and an unusually silent Theon, who happened to have a small smirk on his face as he stared Ele.

"Would you like to go to Winter Town with me?" Robb asked Eleanah, who had begun to look slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

Eleanah took a deep breath in relief. "Yes, I think that sounds quite lovely." She felt grateful that she wouldn't have to tolerate Theon's eyes on her all day. "I am going to go get my cloak and I will meet you in the courtyard."

Ele stood and started out of the room. She heard Theon's voice quietly mumble something which she couldn't make out. What she did hear was a loud smack and Robb telling Theon to mind his manners and that his father didn't bring Theon up to act in such ways. A small smile crossed Eleanah's face as she made her way towards her room.

* * *

Ele walked silently beside Robb, it wasn't the normal awkward silence she so often felt with strangers or people she had just met. This silence was peaceful and welcoming; it was a similar feeling she had when she was with Brydan. There were no expectations of her. Eleanah let out a contented sigh.

Robb stopped at the stables and turned to Eleanah; he was glad to see the look of contentment on her face. Throughout the evening and morning, he had feared that she hadn't found what she wanted or needed with him or Winterfell. However, the look on her face told him a different story; she looked like she looked far different from the woman he had met the night before. Eleanah was no longer looked overwhelmed or anxious, and that is exactly what Robb needed to see. Ele smiled at him and his heart jumped. How could someone he had not even known a day have such an effect over him? He had never felt as instantly connect to another person as he had with Eleanah. It was a strange and new feeling for him.

"We must ride to Winter Town, albeit a short ride by horse, none the less it a ride again, my lady." Robb knew that the weeks of travel had most likely taken its toll on Eleanah. "Would you prefer to ride your own horse or one of the horses we have in the stable?" Robb asked knowing that the poor creature had been through a lot on her ride to Winterfell.

Ele smiled at Robb's thoughtfulness for her mare. "If you could spare a horse, I would prefer that Mist rests. Her journey was longer and hard than my own." She thought fondly of her gray mare, who never complained once during her journey as Ele had. Her sure confidence and sure footedness delivered Eleanah to Winterfell safely, she deserved a reprieve from another journey no matter how short it was.

"Of course, we have plenty of horses. I know the exact one horse that will do for you." Robb was glad to see she was kind to her horse, it showed the sort of person she was. Although, he never once had he doubted that she was unkind. "I will let the stable boys know to get our horse ready." Robb turned started to walk into the stables.

"Robb?" Ele called after him.

He stopped and turned with question on his face. "Yes?"

"I'd actually like to make sure that Mist is doing well before we go. If that is at all possible." A slight amount of concern flashed in her blue eyes. It was a small favor to ask but she wanted to be sure that her mare was well taken care of, however she didn't doubt it. The Starks were good people.

Robb let out a low chuckle, "Of course, Eleanah." He held out his hand to her which she accepted as he led the way into the stables; thankful she had taken his hand.  
Warmth washed over Ele as she glanced down at their hands interlocked. It was as if the Gods were telling her that he was the one she was mean to be with, that Robb was always meant to be hers. She bit her lower lip as her eyes traveled up Robb's arm which was clothed in a thin leather. He was dressed in lighter clothing than she was, it came to no surprise to Eleanah since had lived in Winterfell his whole life and not enjoyed the warmth of the sea like she had. Ele's gaze moved up to Robb's face, he wasn't looking at her. It gave her a chance to take in his features: his strong jawline, cleanly shaven face, the contours of his lips, his dark auburn hair that looked brown in the darkness of the stables. She longed to reach up stroke his cheek gently but refrained from doing so. Robb must have sensed her looking at him because he turned and smiled down at her. Ele could feel her face warm under his eyes.

"Your horse is near the end, Eleanah." Robb quietly stated. He had noticed the blush in her cheeks when he looked down at her.

"Thank you and please call me Ele." She requested of him. Her nickname was reserved for those she held dear and since Robb was to be her husband and she already felt such a bond to him; she wanted him to call her Ele.

"Ele." He said in a quiet voice as he watched her walk towards where her horse was housed. Robb couldn't take his eyes off of her as she nuzzled her face against her gray mare's neck. She looked as if she was whispering something to her before giving her a good pat and a carrot she produced from under her cloak. Robb smiled before giving Ele her privacy and finding the stable boy to ready the horses.

* * *

Winter Town was not what Eleanah expected. She thought the town would be bustling with people like many of port towns were that her father took her to. Winter Town scarily had anyone around and the ones who were there eyed Ele as she rode in beside Robb. It made her feel uneasy and very much like the outsider that she was. In Winterfell it was easy for Ele to forget she was a stranger to the north. She tried not to show her feeling of discomfort as they came to a halt near one of the busier of buildings. Eleanah had become good at acting stronger than she really was and hiding inappropriate reactions.

Robb dismounted his horse and looked over towards Ele, who had yet to dismount. The look on her face told him so much, it was strange that he could already read her so easily; she looked nervous and scared. Robb quickly tied his horse to a pole that was nearby and made his way to Eleanah's side.

"Ele?" Robb offered her his hand. She slid her gloved hand into his and unsaddled her horse. Robb studied her face, he could tell that she was trying to put on a brave face. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted Eleanah's face so she was looking into his eyes.

Ele's heart beat hard in her chest as Robb raised her face to look into his. She felt like he could see into her very soul. Eleanah gave him a courageous smile. "I'm sorry. I am just not use to…"

"It's fine. There is no need to explain." Robb brushed a stray hair out of Ele's face. "How about we stop by a pub before we go about my business." He suggested, they could both use a bit of a nip before they went on with their day. Robb was good at hiding it but his nerves were on edge around Eleanah. He was afraid he would do something wrong and offend his bride. He didn't want to lose her.

"That would be perfect." Eleanah nodded. A drink of ale or wine would take away her worries and help her not be so self-conscious. It would probably help her open up a bit more to Robb as well. She had learned quickly that having a drink made her feel a bit more open with things. Ele hoped that she would learn more about Robb during their time together. She could already tell that he was a good person but she wanted to know about what he enjoyed, what he lived for. As close as she felt to him already he was still a stranger to her. A stranger who would soon be her husband.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you all for your continued patience with this story. I hit a lull around the holidays, and shortly there after I found out my husband and I were expecting our first born. My only excuse was this kid has sucked my creativity right out of me until recently. I am hoping to get another chapter or so out before he is born in September. Eeek. Thank you again to all of you who followed, like and commented. Please feel free to let me know what you think. I really appreciate your feed back! Cheers!**_


End file.
